


A Choice

by fabsatan



Category: The Little Mermaid - Neumeier
Genre: Gen, Microfic, all lowercase, very little punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabsatan/pseuds/fabsatan
Summary: the poet and the mermaid talk about the knife
Relationships: The Little Mermaid & The Poet (The Little Mermaid - Neumeier)





	A Choice

"i wanted to give you a way out"  
"you knew i could never take it"  
"yes." he smiles ruefully at her. "but i still wanted you to have a choice"  
they've always understood each other; they have the same heartbreak at their core. so she smiles and says  
"thank you"


End file.
